


crest gem au drabbles

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alignment, Crest Gems AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, glow kink, glow porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: a collection of short drabbles based on drawings i've done for the digimon crest gems au, where the chosen children's crests manifest as glowing gems on their bodies containing their souls, and touching or aligning said gems allows them to synchronize their feelings. many different pairs within, separated by chapters!
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Takenouchi Sora, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Wallace | Willis, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 41
Kudos: 36
Collections: Digimon Crest Gems AU





	1. daisora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be posting these every day!! first up is sora and daisuke. it's the least erotic one lol, they don't even touch, but enjoy my silly boy's antics.
> 
> [see the art this is based on at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1276404585880604673?s=20)
> 
> daisuke's crest of miracles is in the center of his chest.  
> sora's crest of love is in the center of her collarbones.

“it’s kind of cool that our crests are almost in the same place, don’t you think?” daisuke asks sora as they wait for the others to join them in the computer lab for a trip to the digital world.

“oh,” sora responds, glancing down at the golden gem on daisuke’s chest, visible through the hole he cut into his shirt, as her fingers trace the edges of the ruby-red crest of love set below her own collarbones. she had never considered the similarity before. “i guess they are.” 

“we would line up pretty well, wouldn’t we?” daisuke says with a grin. he puffs his chest out toward her and promptly realizes that they have a significant height difference, keeping his crest far away from hers.

as he stretches up on his tip-toes in an attempt to get up to her level, sora’s cheeks flush pink and she fails to stifle a bubble of surprised laughter.

“daisuke-kun,” she interrupts politely as she composes herself, shaking her head. “we’re not aligning.”

“oh, i know, i just mean, if we were,” daisuke quits his attempts to reach her, a blush of his own spreading over his face. “like, hypocritically, or something.”

“you mean hypothetically,” sora corrects him, laughing again behind a fan of her fingers as daisuke turns away from her and scratches his lip in humbled embarrassment.


	2. taikari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taikari up next... it's the longest one so far cuz i had some Feelings (and multiple drawings to go off)
> 
> see the drawings this is based on on my twitter: [1 & 2](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1281477951759036416?s=20), [3](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1281505010103259136?s=20)
> 
> also theres one more that isn't explicitly described but it's really good so look at it too lol (it's more lewd): [4](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1281876526573780994?s=20)
> 
> taichi's crest of courage is on his stomach.  
> hikari's crest of light is on her throat.

he’s hesitant, at first, but he can’t deny her innocent curiosity. her light cuts through the darkness of the bottom bunk as she crawls in with him, settles herself by his knees as he nervously backs himself into a corner. they’ve only just recently gotten back from their adventure in the digital world, and the newly-formed crest on his belly has never been touched by anyone but himself. she’ll be the first.

“onii-chan,” hikari’s voice lilts sweetly to his ears. “have courage.”

he sure isn’t living up to the crest etched into him now, shying away from his own little sister, who he knows would never do anything to hurt him. “i just don’t know what it is, or... what it’ll do.”

as he lifts his shirt up to his chest, his crest begins to glow too, bathing them in warm orange light. hikari inches closer, legs folded under her as she leans in and holds a hand up to the light, which intensifies the closer she gets. he can feel something inside him reaching out to her through his core, a dizzying sensation of extending beyond the bounds of his own body. 

hikari tilts her head and cups a hand over the crest of light at her throat, so bright it glows right through her skin and bones in matching orange.

“it’s you,” she says. “it’s just you.”

he inhales sharply into his ribcage, his crest jumping away from her touch just as she falls into it and the light explodes. his head starts spinning and pieces of him start to fray off and flow into her fingers, little wisps of surprise and fear and desire. she understands them all. he wants her to.

she spreads her fingers over his stomach and he shudders beneath her touch, a shaky sigh exiting his lips as he presses closer to her, letting go of his shirt so he can reach out and hold her face in both hands. he pulls her into his lap and curls around her, breathing into her hair as his fingers brush the gem at her throat. the backs of his eyelids turn white as her light bleeds into him, bringing along with it a serene sense of peace that he instantly loses himself in. 

he doesn’t know how much time passes before they’ve completely collapsed into each other, hikari’s head on his heart and her crest pressed into his, enveloped by the love they share, his fierce and protective, hers pure and unwavering. they fall asleep connected not just through blood anymore, but through light and feeling and the union of their souls.


	3. miyakari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for yuri!
> 
> [see the art this is based on at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1275663835245039616?s=20)
> 
> hikari's crest of light is on her throat.  
> miyako's crest of passion (made up for the au) is on her right palm.

miyako's hand closes around hikari’s throat, drawing a gasp from her lungs as their crests align and fuse them together. their colors blend into a rosy pink, matching the tint of hikari’s cheeks as she sighs euphorically and rocks back into miyako’s lap. the light under miyako’s hand flashes a blinding white every time she adds a little pressure, presses into hikari’s fluttering pulse-points and grinds their crests into each other. 

when they’d first aligned in the dark ocean, that light had torn a hole right through the fabric of that dreaded dimension, led them home under the cry of their newly combined digimon. it had torn a hole right through her too, cracking open her ribs and forcing out everything she’d kept hidden inside for so long, laying it all out for _her._ for the girl who hadn’t stepped but leaped for her, who’d run out of words to use to draw her back from the edge and had to let her soul speak instead.

finally hikari had understood what taichi and yamato were on about, why daisuke and ken have only had eyes for each other ever since. not even her brother, closer to her than her own heart, had been able to open her up the way miyako did. 

_does,_ with her hand on her throat, her face buried in her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck with all her usual fervor, now _concentrated,_ all pouring into hikari through the touch point of their souls.


	4. taiyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taiyama time. this one's pretty lewd lol
> 
> [see the art this is based on at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1275341709518520320?s=20)
> 
> taichi’s crest of courage is on his stomach.   
> yamato’s crest of friendship is on his lower back.

yamato removes his shirt with his back to taichi, the culmination of a tantalizing striptease of his uniform leading to the reveal of the bright blue crest settled in his lower back, already glowing with need.

taichi, sitting on the edge of his jogress partner’s bed already clothed in only his shorts in his own hungry orange light, grins and pats his thighs eagerly like he’s calling a dog.

“don’t,” yamato tells him sternly, but turns to approach him anyway, only to turn around again when he reaches him, standing before him with his crest nearly at eye-level. he gives a measured sigh, shoulders rising and falling, the bone and muscle under his skin defined by the light of their crests in the otherwise dark room.

“you know what i want.”

no fooling around, no foreplay today. ever since they discovered the way their crests fit together like pieces of a puzzle, they’ve tended to cut right to the chase.

“‘course i do,” taichi huffs, and lunges forward, wrapping his arms around yamato’s waist and pulling him down into his lap. his back collides with taichi’s front, and their perfectly-aligned crests do just that, slamming together with a sharp clink.

together they come alive. they’re fire and ice, burning and freezing at the same time, and taichi can feel the crackle in his mind as the two sensations blend into one, become indistinguishable from each other like the rest of them.

yamato groans, a low rumble taichi feels in his own chest as he flattens himself against yamato’s back, trapping the light between their bodies. he trails one hand down yamato’s stomach and presses into his abdomen, pushing the crest on the other side of his body harder against his own and drawing out another lustful moan.

he knows what he wants. he wants the same thing. their desires, bodies, beings are one. 

taichi’s fingers slip beneath the waistband of yamato’s pants, nails scratching at the edge of his belly. yamato shoves his heels into the ground and grinds down on his lap as taichi’s breath gushes out hot over his shoulder.

he wants _him_.


	5. daiken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought it was about time i drop my OTP in here. 💞
> 
> [see the art this is based on at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1276067043691786240?s=20)
> 
> ken's crest of kindness is on the back of his neck.   
>  daisuke's crest of miracles is on his chest.

daisuke sits behind ken on the bedroom floor, pressed up against his back as he nuzzles his face into the pale pink crest at the nape of his neck. with every gentle caress his pleasure seeps into daisuke’s lips, each taste of it drunk and swallowed by him. against his clothed back he can feel both the softness of daisuke’s chest and hardness of the gem in the center of it, which presses further into him with each beat of the heart behind it in an eager rhythm that matches the flashes of gold in ken’s peripheral vision. 

as much as he loves what daisuke is doing to his crest, he wants to feel him too, to experience his passion. he reaches for daisuke’s hand at the side of his neck, gives it a tug. daisuke shifts against him, rising to his knees so his crest is level with ken’s at the back of his neck. ken can feel the magnetic pull between them and doesn’t dare resist it, threading his fingers through daisuke’s and yanking him over his shoulder so that he falls into him, his hand meeting ken’s heart as his heart meets ken’s crest.

gravity dissolves as ken is dragged along with daisuke into the vertigo spiral of their mingling souls. daisuke collapses atop him, face buried in his hair, fingers clutching at his heart as it leaps to catch up with his. as always, ken finds the wind knocked out of him by the depth and power of daisuke’s emotions, his faith and optimism and all-encompassing love. he wants to drown in them, to drown in  _ him, _ but daisuke scoops him up and keeps him afloat like a life raft. 

but even as he does so internally, on the outside he’s the one sinking, sinking upon him, his body pressing harder and harder down on ken as he pushes their crests together in a desperate and futile attempt to get them closer. ken hunches over, clutches at daisuke’s hand on his chest and the fabric at his thigh for purchase as he sighs blissfully under his oppressive weight. he can barely suck in another breath afterwards, so crushed he is beneath him, unable to move, to think, to perceive anything but daisuke. it’s  _ heavenly. _

he doesn’t know how long it takes for daisuke to notice what he’s doing, but when he does, he breaks away suddenly, leaving ken gasping for air as he flounders back to the surface.

“ken, are you alright?”

still relearning how to breathe, ken rises slowly and gives his back and shoulders a languid stretch. daisuke winces at the crack of bones.

“i’m fine, daisuke,” he says serenely as he turns to him, gaze half-lidded and heady.

daisuke still looks concerned. “didn’t that hurt? why didn’t i feel any pain?”

“because i liked it.”

“oh.” daisuke pauses, then reaches out to palm ken’s cheek, flushed and pale at the same time. “i don’t want to hurt you...”

“you didn’t,” ken insists, bringing his hand up to meet daisuke’s and stroking a long finger over his knuckles to reassure him. daisuke still seems unconvinced.

“are you sure you’re okay? can i give you a massage or something?”

ken’s lips cock in a grin. “only if you align with me again while you do it.”

daisuke beams at him, crest aglow. “deal.”


	6. takori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takeru & iori, who are more of a platonic soulmates kind of deal. i tried my best to give them rights lol
> 
> [see the art this is based on on my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1276072179294183424?s=20)
> 
> iori's (made up for the au) crest of justice is on his forehead.   
>  takeru's crest of hope is on his upper back, between his shoulder blades.

iori finds takeru standing alone on the beach wringing his hat in his hands, brows furrowed over glossed-over eyes. their latest battle for the digital world had brought them too close to the powers of darkness again, and if iori knows anything about his jogress partner, it’s that he’s currently battling something even more sinister inside himself, a twisted bundle of trauma he hasn’t yet been able to unravel.

iori leaves upamon to play with tokomon as he approaches the elder boy and calls his name.

“takeru-san?”

takeru doesn’t react at all, still staring blankly out at the ocean. he’d felt him starting to slip away even while they were jogressed but now it appears he’s poured through the cracks like sand through a sieve.

iori swallows nervously, steps forward until he’s right behind him. up close he can see that the crest of hope peeking out of the collar of his tank top is dull, lit only by the sunset surrounding them and not by any glow of its own. the crest on his own forehead pulses with a strong desire to restore its light, to make things  _ right. _ slowly he reaches out and grips the edge of takeru’s shirt with one hand, then the other, stretching up on his tiptoes to gently press their crests together and join their souls.

immediately he feels himself being sucked down into whatever dark place takeru’s currently in, dragged deep into a whirlpool of guilt and fear. blindly he gropes through the murk to find some hint of the takeru he knows, to collect the shattered glass of his psyche and make him whole again. piece by piece, he starts to recognize him. to feel him reaching back, ever resilient even in his weakest moments, to latch himself onto iori’s steadfast presence and let it be the rock that tethers him back to reality. takeru grasps his hand, lets him pull him out of the lonely recesses of his own mind and remind him of his hope.

“iori-kun,” takeru’s voice echoes in his ears.

iori pulls back, tilting his head so that their alignment breaks. he opens his eyes to see the brilliant glow of takeru’s crest, a stark contrast to the darkness he’d just sifted through inside it. takeru turns to him, his renewed light forming a halo around his head. 

“thank you.”

iori smiles, and takes his hand for real.


	7. walldai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next pairing is ウォレ大 or i guess "walldai" which sounds ridiculous, it's daisuke and wallace from hurricane touchdown lol, and this takes place during it after the scene where daisuke bursts into tears over the thought of having to fight his own partner. at this point wallace does not have a crest of his own, though it's part of the au's loose "canon" that he gets one toward the end of the movie (the crest of destiny on his upper right arm).
> 
> [see the art this is based on at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1277129587798016001?s=20)

“so, i’ve been meaning to ask you about that thing on your chest.”

daisuke looks up at wallace in surprise, eyes still bright with fresh tears. “my crest?”

the crest in question is plain to see, a golden gem fixed to his sternum with a curious jagged symbol engraved in the center, laid bare by a hole daisuke haphazardly cut into his t-shirt. daisuke sniffs and straightens up, shifting his vest to show it off better.

“what about it?”

wallace squints at it in the darkness and notices that it’s glowing faintly with a light of its own, not just the reflected moonlight. he leans back and crosses his arms over his own chest. “well, what is it, first of all.”

“the chosen children in japan all got these crests on our bodies that help our digimon evolve. mine’s the crest of miracles,” daisuke explains, pointing at the symbol. he can’t help but add in a brag. “miyako and iori haven’t gotten theirs yet.”

wallace tilts his head. “what’s it turn v-mon into?”

“a golden warrior.”

he says it with pride, puffing his chest out further.

“can i touch it?”

daisuke immediately deflates.

“i — uh,” daisuke stutters, frowning.

“what’s the problem?” wallace asks, tilting his head innocently the other way.

“well, i only just got it, so — uh, no one else has touched it yet.”

“so? i can be your  _ first,” _ wallace teases.

daisuke’s frown twists all around his face as he frets, struggling with his desire to look cool in front of wallace and his genuine apprehension at what might happen if his crest is touched.

“ah, the older kids told me it feels kinda weird.”

“then i  _ definitely _ want to touch it,” wallace says with a smirk, stepping forward with a greedy hand already outstretched. daisuke jumps and backs himself into a tree.

“wait!” he yelps.

wallace stops his approach, but leaves his hand held out and waiting. “what?”

daisuke takes a deep breath, his crest heaving on his chest. its glow seems distinctly brighter now, illuminating his nervous expression.

“you can touch it, just — be  _ careful, _ you know?”

“i’ll be gentle,” wallace coos, closing the distance between them so that his hand hovers just inches from the shining gem. daisuke squeezes his eyes shut, gripping the bark behind him in anticipation of the touch. it doesn’t come.

“uhm, daisuke? has it ever done this before?”

“done what?” daisuke grits out.

“look.”

daisuke opens his eyes and is immediately blinded by his own light, glowing a brilliant gold in stark contrast to the darkness around them. “ah —!”

wallace waves his hand in the air in front of it, admiring the way the light seeps through the cracks in his fingers and even penetrates his very flesh, drawing forth the blood-red shadows of his bones. 

“i guess it can get pretty bright, yeah,” daisuke mumbles, watching, transfixed, as wallace’s hand dances in his light.

“it’s beautiful,” wallace tells him, sky-blue eyes gilded as he meets daisuke’s. 

daisuke’s words catch in his throat, and then his breath does, too, as wallace’s wandering fingers finally meet the surface of his crest and the light flashes impossibly brighter.

wallace lets out a peal of melodious laughter as he’s suddenly inundated with daisuke’s emotions, all draining into him like he’s pulled a plug from the bottom of daisuke’s brain. daisuke gapes at him helplessly, frantically trying to stop the flow, but everything he manages to grab onto just seeps out of his fingers. 

all the feelings he’d so openly shown before, even when he’d tried to hide them, wallace now experiences firsthand. he feels his earnest, carefree energy, the endless capacity for empathy that had brought him to tears just minutes before, that persistent desire to impress others that betrays a deeper longing just to be appreciated, taken seriously for once in his life. but most of all he feels his heart, both literally and figuratively, thundering so powerfully against his palm that wallace wonders how it, and all the love in its vast depths, could ever have fit inside daisuke’s body at all.

he pulls away and daisuke gasps, toppling forward after his hand. he braces himself with his hands on his knees, his light now visibly pulsing along with the heartbeat wallace had felt.

“you’re so simple,” wallace remarks as he calmly observes his bewildered friend, who looks like he’s been unwrapped and undone. gulping breathlessly, daisuke manages a smile.

“i’m just easy to understand?”


	8. daikeru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a big challenge because i've never written or even really contemplated daikeru lol, but since my friend requested them when i was asking for pairs to draw, i wanted to write a drabble to accompany it! i'm so glad i did cuz this one came out really sweet. if anyone reading has requests/suggestions for pairs i should write and draw, leave a comment, i'd love to hear what yall are thinking of this AU and what you might want to see next!
> 
> [see the art this is based on here at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1276427788862488576?s=21)
> 
> daisuke's crest of miracles is on his chest.  
>  takeru's crest of hope is on his upper back, between his shoulder blades.

“i don’t get you, takeru,” daisuke announces while on a scouting mission with him in the digital world. he kicks at a pile of leaves in his path. “even if we aligned i wouldn’t be able to figure you out.”

“then why don’t you come here and try it?” takeru asks casually.

“really?” daisuke looks over at him in surprise.

“sure.”

frowning, daisuke’s eyes trail between the gem in his own chest and the one inlaid between takeru’s shoulderblades, higher up on the taller boy’s back. he pushes experimentally up and down on his tiptoes, picturing how their alignment would work. takeru catches him doing this and teases:

“if you can reach ken’s i’m sure you can reach mine.”

daisuke’s cheeks go red. “i wasn’t worried about that!” he stomps over to takeru, hands clenched into defiant fists at his sides. 

takeru quirks his eyebrows, then turns around so that the oblong gem on his back is facing his friend. grinning over his shoulder, he goads, “go on, then.”

he looks like a horse waiting to be mounted. daisuke’s blush deepens. 

“this doesn’t mean anything, you know. it’s not weird.”

“of course not,” takeru agrees, humoring him. he turns his head away to give him privacy.

daisuke heaves a sigh of frustration. he’s not even sure he  _ wants _ to align with takeru, knowing how much his own crest tends to let slip. but if it will give him a better understanding of his enigmatic teammate, then so be it. he stretches up on his toes as he’d tested before, and when he realizes that won’t be stable enough to maintain the connection, he swallows his pride and flings his arms around takeru’s chest to keep them anchored together as their crests collide.

daisuke’s emotions spill out of him as easily as ever, his feelings of jealousy and inadequacy along with a desire to be closer to and understand takeru all laid out for him to sample, but he’s not worried because takeru already  _ knows _ all that. daisuke wears his heart on his sleeve, no matter how much he kids himself that he’s good at hiding it. it’s takeru who needs to open up.

as he plunges through his mind, daisuke searches for answers to why takeru is so critical, so stubborn, why he always seems to have it out for daisuke. he finds, quickly, that he doesn’t. what daisuke always perceived as a personal bias against him is really just genuine concern for his safety and a desire to protect him and the rest of the team from forces they don’t yet understand. in his mind he can sense a solemn wisdom that he can’t quite wrap his own brain around, wisdom that begets a deep sense of responsibility. not to lead the group, no, that’s definitely daisuke’s job — but to stay by his side and guide him, not jealously or mutinously, content with his role as a trusted advisor.

he feels takeru sigh in the grip of his arms, ribcage swelling and collapsing. a floating sense of relief buoys up under the part of daisuke probing through him.

“what?” daisuke asks, opening eyes he hadn’t realized were squeezed shut in concentration.

“i just didn’t think you’d actually do it,” takeru says softly, “and  _ keep _ doing it.”

daisuke hides his face in the back of takeru’s neck, huffing against the blonde locks that fall there. “you should know i never back down from a challenge.”

takeru hums in his chest. “is that what this is? a challenge?”

“no way. you’re an open book now,” daisuke taunts, “just like me.”

“i wish i always could be.”

a throb of loneliness invades daisuke’s mind, giving him a glimpse of the isolation takeru can’t escape, the thing that keeps his emotions and memories hidden behind an unaffected smile. and beneath that, in a dark place daisuke can’t quite reach down into, he senses a deep, persistent fear, antithetical to his crest of hope, that everyone and everything will someday disappear and never come back. sobered by his new perspective on takeru’s internal struggles, daisuke loosens his vice grip on takeru’s chest, melting more gently against him in an honest-to-goodness hug. he lays his flushed cheek against the back of his neck and murmurs,

“well, i’ll stay a little longer, so you can.”

“thank you, daisuke-kun,” takeru chuckles, a hint of melancholy in his tone, as he places a hand on the one of daisuke’s that clasps over his heart. “i’m glad you understand now.”


	9. takeyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somethin sweet about the takaishida brothers... i got really Gay thinking about how their favorite touch position would change as they grow, but still stay the same. check the pics below to see what i mean. and enjoy the drabble!
> 
> [see the art this is based on here at my twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1285110364791803905?s=20) and [here's a picture of them as little kids in this au too.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1277520188678778881?s=20)
> 
> yamato's crest of friendship is on his lower back.  
>  takeru's crest of hope is on his upper back.

yamato answers the door for takeru and he steps right in, not even removing his shoes before falling into his brother’s arms. yamato catches him in a hug, arms wrapping around his back to hold him up. “woah —“

“onii-chan,” takeru interrupts him, and his questions die in his throat. “i miss you.”

his hands trail down yamato’s back to graze over his crest through the thin fabric of his button-up. it glows through it in response.

next thing he knows, takeru’s deft fingers are untucking the back of his shirt from his pants, needy and eager to get to the gem underneath.

“hey, easy,” yamato huffs, but lets his brother reach his hands up under it and clasp both of them over his crest, greedily claiming its light and all access to his brother’s feelings for himself. really, it’s a right he’s had from birth, from the moment he curled all his tiny fingers over one of yamato’s and got tangled in his tender heartstrings. the memory glows into takeru’s hands, and he rests his face in the crook of yamato’s neck, some of the tension seeping out of his back. 

“you alright?” yamato asks softly, fingers tracing the top edge of takeru’s crest where it peeks out the back of his loose shirt collar. this position is familiar, each brother reaching around the other’s back to join their souls in a loving embrace. he remembers when takeru was small enough to bury his face in his stomach and reach his tiny arms up to find his crest as yamato’s hands plunged down his back. in just a few short years he’s almost caught up to yamato’s height, and now their roles are reversed, takeru’s arms slung low while yamato’s curl up around his shoulder blades.

“mm,” is all the younger mumbles out against his neck in reply. sometimes, touch is better than words. yamato lets his thumb rub over the surface of takeru’s crest, over the top few points of the star of hope embedded in it. takeru sighs, melting boneless against him, as yamato’s fingerprints read his desire for connection, for vulnerability, as easily as it was etched into his gem as well. the second hand wrapped around his back hooks a finger into the collar of his shirt and tugs it down, revealing the rest of his crest for his first hand to cover. all the thoughts and feelings he couldn’t say begin to flow into yamato, little secrets whispered into his skin.

being back in the digital world is harder for him than it seems, harder for him then he’ll ever let anyone else know. for so long in the interim he could imagine it was saved, even believe it, sometimes. but now he’s been forced to face the truth that evil will always exist, that there’s always a chance he will lose everything he loves. and that’s why, tonight, he’s come stumbling back into the comforting embrace of the one he loves the most, the one who’s always done anything he could to shield him from danger, even taking an arrow through the heart.

so much has changed about takeru since their first adventure, yamato acknowledges as he holds him close, reverently clutching his crest. the darkness in him has grown, but so has his resistance to its power. but underneath it all, he’s still yamato’s precious baby brother, and he’ll always be there to protect his soul.


	10. taiyama... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't posted one of these in a while cuz i haven't had a chance to do more doodles, what with my big [odaiba day pic](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1289216574809923584?s=20) and other things... but here i am again with a drabble to go with a doodle i did last night, which happens to be another one of taiyama! warning for horny lol
> 
> [see the art this is based on here at my twitter.](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1289822353396887552?s=20)
> 
> yamato's crest of friendship is on his lower back.  
>  taichi's crest of courage is on his stomach.

before he can talk, yamato catches taichi’s mouth in a hungry kiss, gnawing on his bottom lip as he pushes him down into a chair with a forceful hand on his chest. without breaking the kiss he slides into his lap, pressing right up against his stomach and leaving no space between them. he can feel the hard protrusion of taichi’s crest digging into him even through two layers of clothes, and slides his hand down taichi’s side to tug at his shirt.

_“off,”_ he pants when their lips part. taichi obediently leans back and yanks his shirt roughly over his mane of hair, tossing it aside. his crest is already glowing bright and hot at his core, and yamato licks glistening lips at the sight of it, blinking heavy-lashed lids. taichi immediately pushes up to kiss him again, slamming his torso into his and trapping the light between their stomachs as he wraps his arms around him.

one of his hands slides over yamato’s hip to cup his ass and pull him harder into his lap, allowing him to grind up into him as his other hand rubs at the crest on his lower back through his tucked-in button-down. it doesn’t remain tucked for long, taichi’s fingers gripping at the fabric and pulling it loose from his jeans as yamato rolls their hips together. yamato continues to ravage his mouth, biting and sucking and tonguing inside until he feels taichi’s hand slip up under his shirt to grasp his crest and he melts against him with a shuddering whine, a sizzling sensation traveling up his spine and dissolving the rest of his skeleton. pleasure bleeds from his marrow and taichi sucks in the breath he’d exhaled, his body swelling against him and pressing his own crest harder into yamato’s clothed front, though the fabric still prevents direct contact.

that won’t do. hazy and boneless, yamato begins to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one while taichi dips in to claim each inch of porcelain skin revealed. only once he’s fully exposed his torso does he crash it back into taichi’s, feeling his crest smolder hot against his belly. mutual connection achieved, he throws his arms around taichi’s neck and burrows his fingers in his hair down to his skull, pulling him in for another fierce kiss. with their crests bridged by skin he can now feel taichi’s arousal in more than just the eager way he bucks his hips, his desire blending with yamato’s and simmering in his gut. this will satisfy him until it doesn’t, when the barrier of their bodies becomes too much and he turns himself around in taichi’s lap to align with him soul-to-soul.


End file.
